Description of Shared Resource The Bioinformatics & Biotechnology Shared Resource provides a broad range of chemistry, biomolecular, and bioinformatics services and expertise in support of Cancer Center research programs. It includes Bioinformatics, High-throughput DMA Sequencing & Genotyping, Functional Genomics, and Proteomics. Bioinformatics provides investigators with access to high-performance computing resources, bioinformatics software, a software and database development group, and a staff of 10 Ph.D.-level bioinformatics experts. High-throughput DNA Sequencing & Genotyping provides investigators with access to automated DMA sequence analysis, fragment size analysis, and SNP detection technologies. Functional Genomics provides cDNA and Affymetrix microarray services and analyses to Center investigators. Proteomics offers a range of protein chemistry capabilities including protein identification from a gel slice or spot; protein identification from a solution by LC-MS/MS; Intact mass measurement; and 2D-gel analysis. All of these resources are highly integrated and readily accessible using our Web-based on-line ordering, tracking, invoicing, and data retrieval system. In total, this shared resource staffing is now at 68 FTEs including 22 Ph.D.'s representing all disciplines encompassed by the Shared Resource.